Into the light, The story of Charlotte and Damon
by DesiredOriginal
Summary: A story about Damon Salvatore and how he asked the love of his life Charlotte Petrova to marry him.


One night Charlotte was waiting for Damon to return, she keeps going upstairs to downstairs, getting very impatient, keeps looking at watch on her wrist, she comes running downstairs as she hears someone entering the house, a soft smile appears on her lips as soon as she sees its Damon who is entering inside, she runs into his arms, Damon wraps his arms around her, hugs her tightly, whispers softly... " I've missed you so much, my love." ...Charlotte looks up into his eyes, a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes, she speaks softly... " I've missed you so much too, baby" ...Damon presses his lips on her, placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips, their lips meet, and she returns the kiss, closing her eyes as tears roll down, their lips part, and Damon looks down at her, wipes her tears softly with his fingers and whispers softly... "My dear don't waste your perscious tears. I'm here now. with you. and I'm not leaving you again" ...Charlotte looks deep into his blue eyes, her smile grows as she hears his words, and speaks.. " I'm glad, my love" ...a grin appears on Damon's face, he picks Charlotte up into his arms a giggle escapes Charlotte's lips, as she asks..." what are you planning to do, Mr. Salvatore ? " ..Damon answers.. " I have a surprise planned all for you. Ms. Petrova." ...Damon smile at her, and walks outside with her in his arms, walking towrads the car, stops as he reaches the car, opens the door and gently puts inside on the seat, closes the door and walks towards the other side, opens the door, getting inside on the driving seat, closes the door, and starts the car's engine and starts driving towards the beach. Charlotte looks outside from the car's window and ask Damon... "Baby, Where are we going ?" ...Damon answers Charlotte.. "To the beach, my love. " ..Charlotte smiles softly and nods once. Damon stops the car as the reach the beach, opens his door getting outside, closes his door and Vs towards Charlotte, opening the door on her side, picking her in his arms, and kisses the smile on her lips. and tell Charlotte.. "please close your eyes." ...she says "Okay, baby" Charlotte closes her eyes. Damon Vs them to the beach. and starts walking towards a table set for a Candle light dinner. as they reach the table, Damon places Charlotte on the chair. and whispers in her ear.. "My dear, you can open your eyes now" ...Charlotte opens her eyes slow, looks at the beautiful table set for a candle light dinner, her eyes widen a little. a wide smile appears on her lips, as she ask Damon... "Baby, this is beautiful " ..Damon replies her... " I'm glad you like it. " he walks to the other side and sits down on the chair, takes Charlotte's hand in his, smiles at her. and whispers to himself.. "Oh thank god. she liked it. I planned it well" ..a soft chuckle escapes Charlotte's lips as she hears Damon whispering to himself. and she says.. " Yes. you did planned it well." ...a wide grin appears on Damon's face as he hears Charlotte. he stands up, and pours two glass of blood. quickly puts a little bourbon in his glass. Charlotte laughs softly watching Damon. He chuckles a little. comes towards Charlotte and places her glass of blood in front of her on the table. takes his glass and walks to his seat and sits down. Charlotte picks up her glass. Damon raises his glass to her's. he speaks.." to us, and our new family with lily " ...Lily is their little daughter. Charlotte repeats Damon's words. smiling softly. Damon takes a sip from the glass of blood. Charlotte puts the glass down on the table and stands up, looking at the ocean. Damon puts his glass down on the table too. and gets up and walks over to Charlotte, and asks her.. "Babeh, Where are you going ? ...Charlotte replies in a soft voice.. " Nowhere. Its been a long time since I've been here. last time i came here. when someone was trying to kill me." ...Damon frowns a little as he hear what Charlotte said. and he mumbles softly.." So is it a bad place then ? " ...he looks down at her. Charlotte shakes her head once and sh replies to his words... " No. this is the best place to day was the most fun day I've ever had. These days life keeps getting borning. no one is trying to kill me at all." ...Damon shakes his head. laughing softly. and says to Charlotte.." Well that's good..hopefully i can make this day for you even better, my love. " ...he looks at Charlotte with a wide grin on his face. Charlotte places a soft kiss on Damon's lips, and whispers against his lips... " You already have by being here with me, baby." ...Damon smiles softly at Charlotte's words. and says... " Wow we've got a family with Lily..I want to make this right!..Make us complete. "...he smiles nervously. takes Charlotte's hand in his. Charlotte smiles, looking at Damon. he grins and kisses her hand softly, and gets down on his knees. says..."Char, I love you forever" ...He pulls outs a ring, looking up at her nervously... "Will-Will You Marry me ?" ...Charlotte looks down at Damon holding the ring. her eyes widen as she hears Damon's words. her heart beating so fast. she was shocked Didn't knew what to say. she couldn't believe that this is really happening. Damon chuckles nervously. says her name.." Char..?" ...a wide smile appears Charlotte's lips. and she speaks... " Yes-Yes. Yes. Of course, I'll marry you." ..a soft giggle escapes her lips. Damon laughs couldn't believe that she said yes. he says... "Really!" ...he slides the ring on her finger. stands up and picks her up in his arms. spins her around. they both laugh softly. Damon puts Charlotte down. places his hands on her cheeks. cups her cheeks and kisses her lips passiontly. Charlotte returns the with the same passion. a chuckle escapes Damon's lips. he whispers against her lips... " I love you forever." ...Charlotte replies... "I love you too. forever." ...Damon softly pecks Charlotte's lips. and he speaks in a soft voice..." Hmm Babeh, You made me the happiest guy ever" ...Charlotte smiles. she was feeling the happiest and the luckiest girl in the whole speaks softly against his lips.."I'm really happy too, baby. I don't have the words to tell you how happy I am, my love." ...Charlotte places a soft kiss on Damon's lips. and mumbles.." I love you forever, Damon."...She smiles softly. looking deep into his blue eyes. Damon returns the kiss as just as softly. and whispers on her lips..." I love you too, Charlotte.".


End file.
